Cenas Impróprias
by JennaFloyd
Summary: Vc sabe o que acontece entre quatro paredes? Aqui vc descobre!


Me abraçou e me beijou no rosto.Não resisti e a puxei para um beijo mas gostoso,seguido de outro e de outro e fomos parar na cama me importar fui tomando Britanyy para mim,ela não parecia querer reagir mesmo porque correspondia totalmente aos meus carinhos e parecia estar se sentindo muito disso

Mas Brit rapidamente me envolveu com seus braços e depois apertou minha a queria tanto que investi para beijá-la,ela esquivou mas depois foi ao meu encontro já ocupando minha boca coma sua língua quente e cheia de desejo e nos sentiu meu arrepio e o efeito do beijo sobre o meu corpo,passou a mão pela escrita da camiseta,tocando os meios seios e eu ão ela avançou pra cima de mim e fomos indo pra cama e acabamos nos amando ali

Santanna chegou perto dela com seu rosto roçando na sua pele,respiração quente e rápida...roçou o nariz no nariz de Brittany que sorriu largo com a ação da morena. Pousou de leve os lábios nos lábios de Brittany,beijou de leve,depositou um beijo doce no canto da boca de Brittany que estava começando a respirar mais rápido...Depois voltou a sugar muito lentamente a boca da loira,dessa vez umedecendo seus lábios com a ponta da língua,ao que Brittany entre abriu a sua boca para receber melhor o apoiou o braço na beira da cama e mudou o ângulo da cabeça para encaixar a boca no beijo de brittany,ela aumentou a intensidade até que introduziu a língua ao que a loira reagiu de imediato arrepiando-se e se esgueirando na cama para ter mais contato,mas Santanna afastou-se e inclinou a cabeça iniciando outro beijo dessa vez entrecortado e cheio de desejo já que Britanny a sugava e suas línguas estavam frené

Tentou responder a levou suas mãos para cima fazendo os braços de Brittany repousarem sobre a sua cabeça,beijou as mãos descendo até a parte interna do braço,esfregou o nariz na extensão toda dos braços num gesto de intimidade e carinho,parou para olhar a loira novamente,deslizou a mão pelos lados parando na cintura e logo subindo retirando a blusa com os dedos de leve sobre a renda do sutiã e depositou um beijo no meio dos ergueu-se na cama e Santanna passou a sentar sobre suas pernas e as duas se encaixaram e se beijaram com muito desejo,Santanna logo livrou-se da peça e pode ter entre seus lábios o gosto macio dos seios de Brittany que gemia a cada toque...ela retirou a blusa de Santana e já avistou os "Gêmeos" já que esta estava apenas com tecido sobre o a vez de Brittany beijar Santanna e arrancar um gemido sufocado,ainda tí duas já estavam muito excitadas quando Santanna resolveu acabar com aquele doce sofrimento tirando por completo a roupa de Brittany e pode constatar que a loira já estava pra la do ponto,ela sorriu maliciosa aos olhos fixos e ardentes de Brittany e passou as mãos nas coxas dela,fazendo-a tremer e gemer um pouco mais alto,como um pedido agudo de dar fim aquela afastou as pernas de Brittany e começou a beijá-la e tocá-la quando foi surpreendida por Brittany virando-se sobre ela e lhe tirando apressadamente as roupas:

Logo as duas estavam experimentando as sensações impostas pelos seus corpos suados e cheios de desejo,derramado-se em prazer...até que Britanny não suportou e gemeu alto o nome de correu aos lábios a loira tentando suprimir o som,mas já era duas olharam-se em silêncio e esperaram obter reação de alguém de fora,mas a casa continuava vazia,por sorte o cinema devia estar bom e os pais de Brittany ainda estavam fora...

E as duas rolaram sobre a cama de Santana brincando e fazendo có se beijaram e se uniram em conchinha como um casal de muitos anos

Santana colou Brittany na parede do vestiário,elas já haviam feito aquilo,sabiam que ninguém ia aparecer por lá aquela hora e o perigo da surpresa também era um componente para a aventura...Santana beijou o pescoço de Brittany com vontade deixando uma marca de chupão,Brittany riu e agarrou-se na cintura da de mais contato e urgente...Santana afastou-se para respirar mais logo voltou aos beijos e a mordiscar os lóbulos das orelhas de Brittany que dessa vez mordeu o lábio com força para suprimir um gemido de sexos pulsavam e ansiavam por mais contato e Santana sabia o compasso certo,colocou a perna entre as pernas de Brittany e a empurrou com mais força contra a parede,a loira aranhou os braços dela de tanto desejo e balançou a cabeça como se concordando com a atitude da depois Santana já acariciava e penetrava Brittany com os dedos e só pedia baixinho em seu ouvido pra que ela não gemesse muito alto. Brittany logo deixou o corpo cair de cansaço depois do gozo, mas queria muito satisfazer a morena na mesma intensidade embora soubesse que às vezes Santana gozava só de ouvir seus gemidos de prazer

Lembrou das vezes que faziam amor na sua ível não lembrar disso naquele quarto aquela hora da nisso já fez seu corpo de sentar a beira da cama e puxar Brittany para o seu aquela posição onde os sexos se tocavam e ficavam tão agarradas com Brittany rodeando sua cintura com as pernas...eram tantos gemidos...os beijos no pescoço e Brittany repetindo seu nome freneticamente...No guarda-roupa o uniforme das a mão sobre o tecido

Santana não resistiu mais...colou sua boca na boca de brittany e a beijou lenta e desesperadamente...quando as línguas se tocaram um frenesi de sensações possuiu seus corpos tão saudosos ...Santana avançou para cima de Brittany que deitou-se no tapete da sala ,as duas beijaram-se exaustivamente por minutos sem descolar os rostos...não havia ar...só Santana puxou o ar alto como um suspiro e sorriu quando foi assaltada pela voraz boca de Brittany que lhe sugava a parte superior dos lá-lhe a boca,os cantos,o nariz o queixo...a testa...as bochechas

Santana nem esperou ouvir mais nada,assim como Brittany estava faminta dela,nem pensava em quanto tempo ficou sem transar com ninguém,só pensava que ali na sua frente estava a pessoa que ela mais queria,mais amava...a única capaz de despertá-la em todos os çou pra cima da loira e foi logo depositando mil beijos no pescoço,com carinho mais com voracidade de um desejo suprimido por tanto tempo...Afastou o cabelo loiro do rosto iluminado por um sorriso e acalmou-se depositando beijos leves sobre a roupa até chegar na barriga,parou e foi devagarzinho subindo a blusa rosa de babado que Brittany usava...percebia que Brittany respirava com dificuldade tamanho desejo,mas não subindo a blusa lentamente até que a loira levantou os braços e deixou que lhe tirasse aquela peç voltou a investir nos beijos agora pelos ombros e braços e próximo aos seios de Brittany que fechava os olhos e mordia o lábio,inalava o perfume da morena e se deliciava ao saber que aquilo estava acontecendo mesmo...Santana rodeou os braços em volta dela e tirou o sutiã branco de renda deixando os seios empinados a mostra,fitou o olhar de desejo de Brittany,sorriu,afastou de leve seu próprio cabelo e inclinou-se para sorver um dos mamilos,ela passou as mãos nas costas da loira e investiu no outro seio,um carinho com uma das mãos enquanto a outra usava para apoiar-se no chã decidiu que era hora de deixar de ser "mimada" pela morena,afinal estava com tanta saudade daquele corpo e não era justo que só ela fosse acariciada daquele a mão na mão que Santana deixara sobre seu seio e afastou fazendo com que a moça lhe fitasse sem entender,ela investiu sobre a morena colando a boca na dela e forçando a entrada da língua,explorou a boca morena e sorveu aqueles lábios túrgidos...finalizou o beijo passando a língua na parte superior do lábio de Santana – sua parte favorita e mais as mãos na cintura da morena e subiu sua blusa preta,Santana havia entendido o recado e logo ajeitou-se para facilitar a retirada da sua tirou também a peça íntima e beijou os dois seios entre suas mãos...suspirou:

Santana tentou desvencilhar-se mais a loira a tomou aos beijos paralisando seus as partes internas das coxas fazendo Santana tremer e gemer...depois chegou ao sexo encharcado e tratou de deixar a latina gemendo de prazer...ela massageava e lambia a morena que já não podia segurar o gozo e se mexia na cama como se estivesse levando um choque...ela tentava puxar ou segurar Brittany mas ela parecia estar decidida...e logo Santana teve o primeiro orgasmo seguido do nome da garota que sorria maliciosamente.

Agora era a vez de Santana,ela provou dos lábios da loira sentindo seu próprio gosto...mas Brittany não estava de brincadeira e agora investia em chupar sensualmente seus dedos...um por um ,imitando os movimentos feitos a pouco...

Elas riram ,mas Santana sabia o que fazer e como fazer e logo começou a estimular Brittany entre o sexo e o tecido de algodão da peça íntima...foi deslizando sobre aquela umidade e puxando devagar ,até despir a loira por completo e penetrá-la de uma vez,depois retirou os dedos e investiu na língua...fazendo Brittany arquear o corpo sobre a cama...e seguiu penetrando-a com a língua até o momento da troca pelos dedos para poder levar a garota ao orgasmo...Brittany gemeu alto e fazia uns sons que quase causaram em Santana um segundo orgasmo...Nuas e molhadas,ensopadas dos seus próprios fluídos elas ficaram ali,se beijando e tocando e proporcionando prazer sem igual e mútuo.

Santana reparou nos cabelos loiros grudados com o suor no pescoço de Brittany,beijou-lhe a nuca e sentiu o gosto salgado...

A loira ficou de joelhos em cima da morena e tirou o uniforme das cheerios fazendo o mesmo com o da namorada jogando ambos em um canto do quarto.

Desceu mordendo o pescoço alvo e sugou o ponto pulsante, voltando à beijá-la com voracidade. Desceu as mãos pelas costas até o fecho do sutiã claro, jogando o mesmo para longe e interrompeu o beijo, mordendo o lábio inferior ao admirar os seios da namorada.

a loira puxou os cabelos da namorada que desceu os lábios sobre um de seus seios mordendo e sugando. A latina desceu uma das mãos para as coxas da loira que estava pegando fogo e se deitou trazendo a loira consigo. Rolou ficando por cima da loira e desceu beijando a barriga definida, retirando devagar a última peça que restava. Mordeu a parte de dentro das coxas se deliciando com os gemidos que escapavam dos lábios da loira. A morena saboreou a pele branca, que parecia se derreter ao seus toques, deixando Brittany cada vez mais impaciente

Santana passou a língua no sexo pulsante da loira, ouvindo um gemido alto escapar dos lábios dela. A latina mordeu o clitóris e o envolveu com a língua ouvindo altos gemidos como resposta. E então, sua língua invadiu o sexo molhado da loira, explorando, conhecendo. Santana simplesmente amava a sensação que provocava no corpo de Brittany e parecia querer decorar cada centímetro daquele corpo perfeito. A loira gemia cada vez mais alto enquanto a latina, ora sugava, ora invadia a com a língua em movimentos cada vez mais rápidos.

A morena a beijou e ela pode sentir seu próprio gosto durante o beijo. Aquilo a excitou ainda mais e antes que pudesse reclamar, sentiu os dedos de Santana a penetrando. E com isso perdeu o controle e deixou a latina a levar a níveis inimagináveis de prazer. As ondas de prazer começavam a atingir e ela sentia seu corpo começando a fraquejar. Os movimentos era cada vez mais intensos e a loira sentia que não poderia segurar por mais tempo. A loira cravou as unhas no ombro da morena quase gritando o nome de Santana, sentindo seu corpo extaziar em espasmos.

Santana iniciou um beijo cheio de ternura, que carregava em si, promessas e juras de amor.

O beijo se intensificou e Brittany subiu uma das mãos levando o vestido de Santana consigo. Mordeu e sugou o pescoço moreno e subiu as mãos para o zíper do vestido. Retirou o lentamente passando os dedos pela pele que queimava sobre seus dedos. Sugou a curva do pescoço e subiu para beijar o ponto atrás de orelha. Mordeu o lóbulo e aproximou sua respiração ofegante à orelha da latina.

A loira desabotou o sutiã da namorada, lançando-o perto do vestido. Tirou suas roupas e desceu mordendo o pescoço e a clavícula, deixando marcas que ficariam visíveis por um bom tempo. Santana sentia seu corpo tremer mais a cada toque e um familiar calor aumentar entre as pernas. Brittany desceu beijando o meio entre os seios da morena, sentindo-a suspirar de prazer. Acariciou um dos seios com a mão esquerda enquanto beijava e mordia o outro. Santana apenas arfava em troca e puxava os cabelos loiros para baixo, necessitando do contato urgente.

Brittany desceu uma das mãos para a calcinha da morena, cujo o tecido estava molhado e retirou-o, apenas aumentando a ansiedade da namorada. Com uma das mãos pressionando o quadril da morena para baixo, a loira estimulou-a com movimentos circulares. Os gemidos da morena se tornaram audíveis, o que levou a loira à loucura. Brittany introduziu dois dedos na morena, que movimentava seu quadril buscando mais contato. Puxou os cabelos loiros para um beijo urgente e quando sentiu os dedos se curvarem dentro si, apenas ofegou sem conseguir mais controlar seu corpo. Brittany aumentou a velocidade e a força dos movimentos até curvar os dedos o máximo possível, fazendo a morena gemer seu nome em um tom desesperado. Aquilo foi o suficiente para Brittany chegar também. Ver a morena tão submissa, implorando por seus toques levou a loira a um nível de prazer que não sabia que existia. Deixou seu corpo cair sobre o da latina, ambas ofegando e se olhando com ternura.


End file.
